


Good Things Come in Threes

by coveness



Series: Good Things Come in Threes [2]
Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7763398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveness/pseuds/coveness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unsui joins Hiruma and Agon for some fun. Part 2 of the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come in Threes

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge this story by the grammar and spelling, this was originally written back in 2007 era. I am not a person who can go back and re-edit old stories. I wanted them all in one place. If you enjoy kudos are always welcome.

Sex with Hiruma was never anything short of intense. There was no mercy from his powerful thrusts, his strong hands holding tight so there is no possibility of escape. Going until there is nothing else to give. 

Hiruma loved it, sought it out, hunted Agon down so they could have some fun; which is exactly what he was currently doing at this seedy night spot. 

Agon was never hard to fin even in a crowd like this. He would always have some nice jealous fuck around him yelling and threatening like they could really do something to him. Walking over to the biggest commotion Hiruma made himself known to the dreaded boy. 

Agon was stuck, the two babes he had found for the evening had guys that were making a large scene. No problem though, not like trash needed pretty girls, but damn it they were so fucking loud about it. However luck was on his side. A very scantily clad Hiruma had come to watch, making his presents known with a: “You’re taking too long fucking dread. What’s wrong you getting soft?” 

Agon would normally try to hit the fucker, but when Hiruma called, with a look of a bitch in heat, one did not blow it by hitting him. 

Hiruma may be a sex hungry fine piece of ass, but he rarely initiated. So when he did it meant that he wanted it bad, and would let you do almost anything to him.

The babes of the night became second rate. He was in store for some much better fun. “Get lost whores.” Agon told the two as he walked away towards Hiruma, not looking back to see the shocked expression they all had. Needless to say the guys of the two girls were even more enraged. Nothing like being dumped, or watching what you think is your fine ass girl be dumped, by a man whore, for another man.

“Fancy meeting you here fucking trash.” Agon slid up to Hiruma and ran his hands over his leather covered backside. “Looking for some fun Youichi?” He asked licking his ear.

“The best kind there is.” He purred sliding his hands behind Agon’s head and moving closer so he was grinding with him on the floor.

The two of them where beginning to get absorbed in one another. Their hands moving over each others body’s, arousing each other to the point that they would strip down and have sex right there on the floor. 

They would have too, but the two jealous fucks from before were ready to attack Agon for this unforgivable act. Just as Agon’s hand was about to push down the back of Hiruma’s pants, he had to pull his hand away to hit the first fucker, before turning around fully and laying waste to the other one.

Hiruma watched Agon show off his testosterone driven destruction. It turned him on to watch Agon show such aggression. After Agon knocked down the two men, their blood on his hands, Hiruma slid up behind him and pushed his hands under his shirt moving up his body. “Lets go somewhere were we can have some real fun.” He said before pulling away, knowing full well that beating people up also go Agon hot and bothered, and an invitation would not be ignored.

Outside it didn’t take long for them to get to a hotel and into a bed with no cloths. 

“God you’re hot.” Agon said as he licked down the center of Hiruma’s stomach. 

Hiruma moaned. “Please, we can go slow later, we’ve waited too long, just fuck me already.” 

Agon didn’t argue, “On your knees bitch.” Hiruma obliged, sticking his rear invitingly up in the air. 

Agon didn’t need any other signal. His oiled fingers entered Hiruma, stretching him out just enough so he could fit, but not enough not to cause Hiruma pain. 

In one thrust he was able to sheath his whole member in Hiruma, who let out an inhuman noise, neither discouraging or encouraging Agon’s actions. 

Agon started thrusting into the willing body, feeling the blond below him arch to his administrations. He loved the feel of Hiruma’s velvet underground, and the way his body arched so that Agon could reach more inside.

The feel of Agon’s length inside of him drove Hiruma up the wall. The excitement was almost enough to get him off without touching himself, but not quiet, something was missing. 

There was something that Hiruma wanted, Agon could feel it, but didn’t have time to contemplate it. He was far to close to care, thrusting violently Agon let go in Hiruma biting down on the shoulder.

That was it, the pain shot through Hiruma causing him to spill his seed on the sheets below him. He could feel the heat of Agon inside of him as he pulled out and flopped on the bed. 

“That all you can do? So much for unlimited stamina.” Hiruma teased as he went to stand. 

It took a second before Agon got the burn that had just been given. Grabbing the waist of the demon as he tried to get off the bed. “Oh? Is that what you think my little whore?” He gave a sinister smile before kissing Hiruma pushing him over backwards over the edge of the bed, hearing the satisfying thud of his head hitting the ground. 

Agon let go of Hiruma’s lips. “Stay here bitch I like it.” Agon practically purred to him, before leaning back up. Taking hold of Hiruma’s legs under his on the bed, he pulled them out and spread them above so he could see what he wanted. 

Not taking anytime to get Hiruma ready he plunged into the more then still willing body. Making Hiruma let out and almost inhuman sound, mind a lot of the sounds he made weren’t exactly human. 

“Like that Bitch?” Agon screamed at Hiruma. He let himself go, not worrying about hurting Hiruma at all, he knew he could take it, unlike some of those whores on the side. 

“Yes!! Give it to me, show me whose boss.” Hiruma answered, knowing that not answering Agon, even when he asks a question during a hardcore fuck was not the best choice. The last thing he wanted was Agon to stop. He loved the feeling of the hot cock inside of him, hitting all of his sweet spots at once. 

This was exactly what he needed, a hard cock up his ass and a dirty mouth talking down to him. Hiruma was so exciting that he was sure he was going to cum again. 

“What’s wrong whore? Gonna cum again? Well fine, do it as many times as you want, we are not done until I say we are.” Agon taunted from above Hiruma.

Hiruma snaked his hands up to his own cock, he needed to release too desperately to care if Agon was taunting him. His hands moved fast trying to achieve release. It didn’t take long before he was Cumming on his hands. 

Agon smiled down at Hiruma knowing that he would cum a lot more before they were done tonight. 

An hour later Agon was finally close, Hiruma had come three more times and was desperate for Agon to release too.

With a few final powerful thrusts Agon emptied himself into Hiruma, relishing the strangled cry that the blond let out when he did.

Pulling Hiruma up on to the bed so that they could share a deep kiss Agon loved the feel of the demon still squirming in his arms. “I’m going to shower bitch, what are you gonna do?” He asked not really caring about the answer given. Standing he walked towards the shower, when he emerged Hiruma was gone. If it had been one of his women then he would have been pissed, but this was Hiruma, he knew he would be back for more when he needed it. 

Even if they hated each other, they loved what they had together just as much, and each knew that they other would seek them out when they needed the best kind of sex.

Owari~


End file.
